Doji
by Ocien
Summary: A Duo suicide story, a songfic to the song Clumsy By Our Lady Peace. The title is the Japanese translation for Clumsy. It's really sad, but this is not, repeat, not a deathfic. Please Read and Review!!!


Doji

Duo standing in his room, looking at a gun sitting on the bureau. A song was on the radio.

[Throw away the radio

Suitcase keeps you awake

Try the telephone, the telephone

The telephone in case 

you realize that

Sometimes

It's just not okay

You level off, you level off, you level off

And it's not alright now]

/maybe I might be psyco. I need answers./

[You need to understand

there's nothing special about this

You need to let me in

You need to know that]

/The shinigami is not psyco. i've been running from something and the others are getting suspicious. My attitude hasn't been the same psycotically happy Duo attitude it usually is. there's the easy way out, and the hard way out./

[I'll be waving my hand

watching you drown

watching you scream

Quiet or loud

Maybe you should sleep

Or maybe you just need

A freind

As clumsy as you've been

there's no one laughing

You will be safe with me]

/The hard way would be to explain whats wrong with me. But possibly i could humiliate myself by crying and showing my weak feelings. The easy way out would be either to run or..../

He looked down at the gun sitting on the bureau.

[Throw away the stereo

Shoelace

Trips you again

Try to shrug it off, shrug it off

Shrug it off

It's only skin now

you need to understand

There's nothing great about this

You need to know your freinds

I'm watching you]

/Maybe i'm taking this too seriously, that's a little extreme. Maybe i should just tell everybody. i mean its only the reunion of the Maxwell Massacre. how bad could it be.../

There was a knock on the door.

"Duo? Duo are you in there?" 

Duo dove rolling under the bed, pulling his braid with him, just as the door opened. he watced as Heero's feet wandered past. Wufei's voice could be heard trailing up the stairs.

"Heero, is he up there?"

"NO! Have you checked the study? Have you checked the den yet?"

"No, check the other rooms while you're up there, okay?"

"Alright. Damnit, Duo, where are you?"

Hiiro's feet walked back out of the room and the door closed.

[I'll be waving my hand

Watching you drown

watching you scream

Quiet or loud]

Duo made sure that Hiiro had gone back downstairs before climbing out from under the bed. He walked back over to the bureau, picking up the gun and examining it.

/I survived. I witnessed the death of all three of my families. i survived a deadly plauge and gunshot wounds. Everybody else died. DIED. I'm the shinigami. I belong in Hell and I'd gladly take the places of those who took mine./

[Well maybe you should sleep

Or maybe you just need

A freind.]

/Solo. this is for you, fool. For saving me and not yourself. See you in the underworld./

Duo placed the barrel of the gun beneath his chin, slowly pulling the trigger...

[As clumsy as you've been

There's no one laughing

You will be safe with

You will be safe with]

Click.

That was all he got. A soft click.

Duo opened his eyes. Looking in shock at the gun in his hand, he began laughing hysterically, maniacally, which lead into histerical sobs. He threw the gun at the window, hearing the glass shatter. Then he picked up the lamp off his bedside table, throwing it at the bureau mirror. More glass shattered, showering the boys who had just come in. Duo ran at the full length mirror in the corner, putting his fist through it before Hiiro could stop him. Duo turned and glared at the Japanese pilot holding his shoulders.

"you can't escape death. It will consume you too, Hiiro Yuy. Then you will know how I've felt all my life. Scared and alone."

He pulled away, throwing himself on the bed, praying through sobs that God would take him now.

[I'll be waving my hand, watching you drown

Watching you scream

No one's around.

Maybe you should sleep

Or maybe you just need

A friend, 

As clumsy as you've been

There's no one laughing

You will be safe with me

you will be safe with me...]

He cried himself into unconciousness.


End file.
